The start of it all
by ultblyswhtdrgn
Summary: Its a Zoids fic of course and i just started so its not done but yha..... its starts out good but will become a little romantic later so thats why its pg-13 i might have to change rating later........


The Zoids of the new age. Van sat in the shade of the ancient ruins by his village. "Boy, I'm so board its not funny I'm getting hot," Takes sip of his water bottle, "ah.. refreshing." "Van Freiheit what do you think your doing!" "uh-oh." "You know perfectly well that you were going to be helping me out to day!" "I swear I didn't know!" "Don't you pull that cover up line on me buster! I know you aren't dumb! What would father say if he found out you were hanging out here but you were gonna help me out and you weren't" "He'd say 'Van get of you lazy but and help your sister out or you gonna get such a talking to!' I'll be right there in a min I have to go get my hover-board." "You'd better mister unless you want to sleep outside!" and with that she stormed in the direction of their house muttering to herself. " Man sometimes I dislike my sister," looks around "now where did I put that thing? Oh here it is." Picks up the hover-board. "I wonder what she wants me to do?" Walks out of the ruins where he's instantly is attacked by a guysack. "Holly crap what'd I do?!" runs back into the ruins "great just great I'm being attacked for no apparent reason, my hover-boards busted and I'm going to get yelled at by my sister! Could I get any worse?!" the guysack starts attacking the ruins and bits and pieces start falling down. He starts running down into the ruins to get away from the falling bits of ceiling. "Me and my big fat mouth I had to say something didn't I." Crawls into a secret room, "I should be safe in here," looks around, "looks like no ones be here for ages." Spots the organoid caspsules " I wonder what on Zi those are?" goes over to them and examines them "umm.." turns one on, Van falls backwards as he watches in amassment as the capsule starts to glow " uh- oh! What did I do oh-no, oh-no!" the capsule started to crack and finally a sliver zoid like creature slides out. "Wow it's like that zoid was just born." Slowly Van crept towards the unmoving creature but the creature sprang to life and hit Van with a powerful blow to the face. Van, hit off guard buy the blow, was sent flying to the ground the creature let out a terrifying roar as it readied itself for another charge from Van. Van leapt up and had another go with the creature this time prepared, the creature hit him again in the face, Van almost lost his balance but steadied himself and lunged at the creature. The creature fought for a few minutes but stopped and looked Van in the eyes. "There see I'm not that bad, umm.. what should I call you? I know Zeke, your name is Zeke now that ok with you boy?" Zeke starts to nuzzle Van on the shoulders but then looks at the other unopened capsule and lets out a soft roar. "Oh I see this must be you brother or sister." Van starts looking for the switch to start hatching the other capsule "ah here it is." Switches the switch and the process start again with this one. But instead of an organoid a 15 or so looking woman comes out. The girl start to fall but Van catches her before she hits the ground. "Are you ok?" she looks up with dull eyes but they fill up with life and color and she begins to speak. " Who are you? Where I'm I? My head feels very heavy" her head begins to sag and Van takes off his shirt and puts it on the girl. "Don't worry I'll bring you back to my house and my sister will help you out and maybe give you some clothes as he lifts her up Zeke snatches her up then grabs Van and flies away. "Hey Zeke what do you think your doing!" Van hollers as Zeke takes Van to an old abandoned Shield liger. He puts Van in the cockpit, then flies high above the liger, changing into a stream of energy fusses with the old liger. Van sits there amazed as all the parts are formed as good as new the liger, good as new, sprung to life, let out a proud roar and started running. "Woo-hoo! This is great, I've never felt this alive!" Van runs at top speed until he reaches near his village and then slows to a hult before his house. Filled with anger and confusion his sister comes marching out. "Van! Where on Zi did you get that thing!?" Van hops out of the cockpit and stands next to his sister "van where is you shirt?" Then Zeke comes out and releases the girl. Vans sister full of shock jumps back horrified as a young woman is dropped out from the organoid. "Oh dear, are you ok? Here let me help you up. Van after I'm done tending to this young lady you have a lot of explaining to do!" "Ruu.?" "Yha buddy that cant be good," lets out a sigh " I knew I was going to get in trouble. Come on Zeke inside the house." Van walks into the room where the young lady is sitting in his bed. His sister gives him a warning look but he sighs and ignores her. "So.. what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." She looks up at the ceiling as if she's pondering it and finely looks at Van and Responds " I think, I think my names Fiona but I'm not sure." "How could you not be sure what your name is, I mean what did you mom and dad call you?" Van gets a sharp look from his sister when she notices Fiona's face flushing, "Van I think you should got put on some coffee for our guest. "But.." "Now!" "Fine I'll go." Walks out of the room and into the kitchen starts looking around for the coffee and the salt "stupid coffee loving sister. 'Go make coffee Van cause I'm too lazy to.' Go do this and that" man sometimes I wish I was an only child Van stares out the window, the only noises in the kitchen were coffee purking and the sound of a whispering wind. He suddenly snaps back to reality "no I don't." and goes over to the coffee meceian and pours out three cups of coffee and put salt in them and carries them to his sister and Fiona. Van sit next to his sister and hands out the coffee to Fiona and his sister. "Here I didn't know whether you liked salt in you coffee our not so I added just a little bit," hands coffee to her "careful its hot so don't drink it so fast." Fiona takes to coffee carefully and daintily takes a sip out of it. "mm.. good it's just the way I like it!" she looks over to Vans sister "excuse me ma'am I was wondering if I may leave I need to go and see something because I have no memory of this place. Maybe if I wonder around I will gain some of my memory if that's all right with you, please?" "Well I guess you may if you're felling up to it, but I'd like Van to go with you, if you don't mind." "Don't worry about it. It would be nice if Van joined me." "Well all right as long as you promise." She looks over in Van direction " Van I want you to keep an eye on this girl and make sure nothing happens you here me! If there's any funny business it'll be your head got it!" Van lets a sigh and looks up " yha, yha keep her safe our its my head I got it." "Van, look me in the eyes and say it again." Van lets a frustrated sigh and stares his sister in the eyes. " I promise. Happy now?" "You better watch it mister or that mouth and cocky little attuide of yours is gonna get you in a lot of trouble." "What ever you say sis, what ever you say. Come on Zeke were going for a while." He turns and looks at Fiona " are you ready to go?" "Yup!" Fiona gets up and starts to walk out the door when Vans sister briefly stops her. " I hate to stop you, but I realized you didn't have any shoes and you might cut yourself so here, there not much, since they're old, but they're still good and you wont cut yourself here try them on." Fiona slides on the boots and stands up they fit her perfectly and aren't lose she smiles and gives Vans sister a hug. Then Van urges Fiona along and she steps out the door and start walking down the path, but not before they both give Vans sister a wave, Vans sister waves back as a tear slowly creeps down her check. She wipes its fast as she sees Van turning back he turns back around and she tightly shuts the door as she begins to break down in tears.  
  
Van climes up the side of the shield ligers' leg he stops and helps Fiona up into the cockpit and she sits in the seat behind the pilot seat he closes the hatch and buckles up. Van takes one last look at his calm little village and wonders if he'll ever see it again. He sighs and calls to Zeke who fuses with the liger and the set off for their first adventure. Van was putting water in the cooler since they had run out the other day they had been wondering around for three days and had visited two different ancient ruins and had found absolutely nothing about Fionas' past. Fiona and Zeke were out looking for some fruit to eat and some firewood for the night. They were in a secluded little oasis near guylos the capital of the Empire. Van lugged the heavy water cooler back to the liger and leaned it on the left leg. He sat down and wiped sweat from his forehead and neck. He heard the crack of a twig and looked in that direction and out came Zeke at a run. Van tried to move before his organoid could pounce on him but he was too late, the organoid sat on Van and started to nuzzle him. Van struggled and finely got out from under the organoid tripped him and jumped on top. Fiona started to giggle at the playfulness of the two they wrestled for a while but then stopped to help Fiona cook dinner. After dinner was ready they sat around the fire enjoying their food, and unknowing, to them being watched. He was a conartist and a thief who had seen the organoid when he was hiding his zoid in the woods he was most interested in having the organoid for himself and after the girl and boy were asleep sneaking in and taking him. After their dinner Van and Fiona set up their sleeping bags and got ready to go to bed. Fiona went to bed first and Van stayed up for a while but soon Van doused the fire and went to bed. The swindler sat in the silence for a half-an-hour before he made his move. Using his command wolfs smoke discharge; he went into the campsite he fired 3 shots to wake up Zeke, Zeke took of at a run but not before he used an electrical net to trap him. Van ran towards his shield liger and hoped in. He was not going to let that guy take Zeke with out a fight. He ran towards the command wolf and was going to fire at him when he realized that Zeke was hanging by the command wolfs mouth and he wouldn't be able to get away once he was dropped because of the electricity. He realized that he only had one way to do this. He had to hit one of the legs causing him to fall and have a command freeze. He got close and then fired the command wolf fell and Zeke was let free Van jumped out of the liger and freed Zeke from the wire netting and then up to the command wolf where he forced open the cockpit and punched the driver of the Zoid. "Why the heck did you take my organoid?!" The man only sat there, and then he started to laugh, "hey kid you don't even know why I took that thing, ha! Some Zoid pilot you are, do you know what that thing is?" "Yha, he's Zeke and he's my best friend!" the man looked at Van and started laughing again. Vans face started to turn hot and he was only getting madder. Suddenly the man pushed Van from the cockpit and took off the Zoid stopped and turned around the driver opened the cockpit and said, " my names Irvine and don't you forget it cause I'm coming coming back for that organoid of yours." And with that he took off again by this time Fiona had caught up with van. "Van! Are you ok? Did that man hurt you? What happened and who was that?" she started to help van up but he pushed her away and dusted himself off. "Let's get out of this place Fiona we have a long haul in the morning might as well get a head start. They walked back to the camp-site in silence. When they got there they slowly packed up and Van took out the old map they had been using to guide them to the ruins he studied it for a minute and then rolled it pack up and slipped it between the seats. Fiona slowly walked up to Van. "So.." she said hopeing Van wouldn't be too mad to answer. He turned around and looked at her. "It's about a three hour haul so if we go now we should be there around. mm let me see.. Around ten o'clock which gives us plenty of time to explore it. That is if you want to leave now." Fiona hopped right up "I want to go now, the sooner the better right," and with that she crawled up the ligers' leg Van sat for a moment and looked up at the cockpit and was thinking about something. But then Fionas' head popped out and he forgot what he was thinking about. "Hey slow-poke are we gonna go or are you just gonna stand there looking like a doufas?!" "Yha, what ever Fiona. You just wait till I get up there!" Van starts crawling up the liger leg as Fiona let out huge giggle fit. As Van and Fiona were happily fooling around they didn't know that Irvine was planing to take Zeke again.  
  
Irvine sat in the shadows of the woods his face lit by the light of the campfire his eyes were dark and showed signs of tiredness. He wiped them for the third time and looked at the last picture from his via-patch. Irvine had sat there pondering what he did wrong for the last two hours he had realized that the boy was a threat with his liger but without it he was nothing and he also didn't think he had a zoid so he thought he was safe. He yawned for at-least the hundredth time again and put the patch back on his eye. "Man it has to be at-least 3:00." He stretched, cracked his knuckles and lied down on his sleeping bag "well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some shut eye, huh boy?" his Command wolf turned to Irvine, let out a small growl and turned its head and went dormant once again. "I'll take that as a yes, and shut-up then." Irvine turned over let out one more yawn and fell asleep.  
  
Van and Fiona had been going since 2:00 and were finally there they had unpacked their camp equipment and had set base a couple of feet from the ruins. Fiona was making coffee and Van was repairing some wiring in the liger left back leg.  
  
" Hey Van I have some coffee for you if you want to come down and get it!" Van turned around in his harness. "Ok Fiona I'll be right down." He swung to the nearest ledge of the liger, unhooked his harness and slid down to get his coffee. Fiona handed him his coffee as he sat down on the logs Fiona and made into chairs. Van took a sip and sighed. "Is the coffee all right, or did I mess it up again?" Fiona wondered why he had sighed and was hopeing that she hadn't made the coffee wrong again. "Nah, it's not the coffee, it's the sand it does such a number on the Zoids he has some wire damage, I can fix it its going to take a while though so we might be delayed a while. Oh well whatda do?" Fiona let out a tiny sigh of relief and was glad it wasn't the coffee. "It's alright I'm not in that much of a hurry." Van had drunk his last bit of coffee and offered Fiona some more and they talked for a long while, about Zoids and whatnot, The conversation got deeper when Van brought up Fionas past. "So what were your parents names?" with that Van remembered what happened at hi house before the trip, "huh, never-mind that last question I didn't think when I said it." "No, I should tell you." Fiona sighed and stared into the sky. "I don't remember anything before when you let me out of that capsule I wish I could remember but I just can't it makes me so mad." "Fiona I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Fiona looked at Van "no, this has nothing to due with you but I'm glad you came with me to help me get it back." Van smiled and then found himself in the arms of Fiona she hugged him tight. Finely she let go and Vans face flushed with pink. "Van I'm so glad you're with me." She stood up and dusted herself off "well I'm going to go get some food." Van stood up but stopped in his tracks when Fiona turned around. "What is it Van?" Van blushed again "umm. I'd like it if you could take Zeke with you I'd feel a lot better knowing he's with you, that is if you don't mind." Fiona giggled and Vans face turned even redder. "Of course I don't mind why would I? Sometimes I wonder about you. Come on Zeke." And with that Zeke and Fiona went to the little oasis near the ruins. Van went back to fixing the liger "why does she always make me blush over the littlest things? Oh here's the bad wire."  
  
Irvine had finely woken a few minutes ago and was packing up his camp supplies into the command wolfs storage bin in the back of the cockpit. He took out some of the bread, cut off a small piece and sat down to eat it in the cockpit, he stretched and his command wolf let out a low growl and shock itself knocking Irvine around. "Hey boy what was that for!" the command wolf did nothing but growl and stand up. "Ok I get it you want to get going one minute let me finish my bread and I promise were off." Irvine stuffed the last bit of bread in his mouth and took to the controls. The command wolf let out a howl of approvement and was off. Irvine was letting the command wolf lead him around the dessert area when he noticed Zoid prints in the sand he pulled his command wolf over and jumped out to examine them. He looked at them for a while until his command wolf impatient. Irvine climbed into the cockpit and started following the prints the Zoid let out a growl of disagreement but let the pilot steer. "Were going organoid hunting boy! Ye-ha!" and with that they went faster in the direction of the tracks.  
  
Fiona and Zeke had finely come back from searching for food and had brought back peaches, oranges, papayas, chicken, bread, nuts and some more wood for the fire. Van sat there open mouthed and looked at the food. "Fiona where did you get chicken and bread?" "Well there was a nice old lady who lived there when I was gathering the fruit she said If I picked some for her because she couldn't get on the ladder I could have and much as I needed and she'd give me bread, chicken and milk, I didn't know what milk was so I took the bread and chicken. Pretty cool huh!?" "Yeah, I could have used the milk though I like it, oh well. Hey let me cook up the chicken with the peaches it tastes really scrumpis." Van looked at the food and couldn't wait to cook it his sister taught him how to make it. He missed his sister maybe making her specialty would cheer him up. "Sure Van I'm sure it will be delicious!" And with Van started to cook when he was done he took a taste test. "Umm good but not as good as sises." He put it on the two plates he had brought with him and served it with a glass of orange juice. "Here Fiona, careful its hot" and they sat down to have a pretty good dinner. After they were done Van started rough housing with Zeke as Fiona picked up the silverware and washed it. After the roughhousing was done Van helped Fiona set up the sleeping bags and pillows and he also helped put out the fire. After they had lain down to bed Fiona shook Van. "Huh? Wha? What is it Fiona? He looked groggily up at Fiona who was looking at the stars. "Well I just thought you'd like to see the stars there so pretty to night and its so clear you can see them perfectly. Van looks up into the starry sky he sighs and turns to face Fiona I guess you're right the moons are full to. Well we should go to bed no matter how pretty the stars are." And with that Van stretched out yawned and went back to sleep.  
  
The command wolf let out a low growl for at-least the third time. Irvine wasn't listening to him so he just sat down and refused to get back up. "Hey what's the deal! There's still at-least a half a mile of tracks left and if we quit now the might be gone!" The command wolf lowered it head and let out a snotty growl and opened the cockpit which was his way of saying that he was staying , Irvine could continue without him. Irvine sighed "well once again I think you've one this battle. Sometimes I wonder if your ever gonna let me win, whatda say buddy?" the command wolf said nothing but ejected Irvine and his stuff and laid down to sleep. "Huh.." Irvine said while spiting sand out of his mouth "some buddy you are!" and that's when Irvine swore his zoid laughed at him but he dismissed the thought and started setting up camp.  
  
Van was snoring loudly and Fiona was still awake she couldn't sleep after what had happened the other night she looked at Van as Zeke shifted and he was sent flying face first into the dirt. For a moment she shut her eyes pretending to be asleep but then she realized that Van had been unaffected and was still out like a rock. She held back a giggle as Van slept face down in the dirt, she looked into the distance and sighed. "Well they probably would have attacked by now." and with that she rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Irvine was packing up the camp equipment he stopped and looked into the sky he let out a sigh and looked back at his command wolf 


End file.
